What Summer Holidays Bring
by The Danvers Girls
Summary: Summers here and Alexis Danvers doesn't like staying indoors. A mini series of one-shots detailing the Sons and Alexis's summer, based on keywords given to me by Sam. Pre-Curse-Of-The-Dhampirs.
1. Pogue doesn't like icecream

**Ok this is a story be me... Ally. Hope you like it, it is a one-shot based around an incident Pre-Curse-of-the-Dhampirs, Lexie mentions it briefly in Chapter Eleven - Caleb's big break.**

**As always me and Sam dont own The Covenant sniff though if we did, I would be with Reid and Sam would have Caleb, Tyler would have a bigger part and Pogue would lighten up.**

**Pogue doesn't like ice-cream** – a Lexie Danvers POV story

SCHOOL IS OUT! Whoop! The only down side being I have to spend the summer with Caleb and the gang. The enthusiasm is pouring off of me... cough... cough. Sitting in my bedroom, I can't help but wonder what it would have been like to stay in the dorms last year. My brother Caleb had decided that I can't be trusted to stay in the dorms ... even though his friends stay there and could check up on me ... bah! I am _not_ a kid. My room here at home is good, but it's not great. The luminous pink walls mixed with the dark wood interior create a simple but elegant look that sets my room alight. My brother Caleb has a bigger, better room filled with expensive furniture. I just get left with the leftovers... Caleb's old furniture, the one's he has out grown of, or feels he has no need for.

I think I might go into town and get an ice-cream or something, something to get my mind off of having to spend my entire summer with biker boy, Casanova and baby boy. I bounce down the stairs being careful not to trip on the new rug that my mother insisted on buying in one of her drunken states. Flinging open the door I ran straight into something hard. OWWWWWW. That really hurt. I look up with a pained expression to see the smirking Casanova, that is, Reid Garwin.

"Out of my way Garwin." I say trying to swerve round him, but failing miserably as he anticipated my every move.

"Oh come on now little Lexie... you could stay here and have a lot more fun with me, you know you want to!" He smirked again stepping closer to me. Oh how much I want to wipe that evil little smirk from his face.

"If you're looking for Caleb, he's not in ... he's away to Tyler's."

"Already knew that Lexie, that's why Caleb wanted me to see if you wanted to hang out with us today... where are you heading?"

"The ice-cream parlour, then maybe make out with Aaron Abbot."

"WHAT! I am coming and you are not going anywhere near Abbot!"

"Like hell you are Garwin!

I get into my blue sports car (I know what you are going to say... too young, but there are advantages to living in a small near deserted town near holiday time) and I drive to the ice-cream place. I order a simple strawberry ice-cream, but Reid being Reid follows me then just had to order the triple chocolate deluxe and make me pay! The slimy git! Why me? At my birth was there someone that decided that when the Garwin child was finally born that he could annoy the living hell out of me?

"Why the hell have you followed me Garwin!" I scream, infuriated.

"To make sure you go nowhere near Abbot!" He yells back.

"What? Are you jealous? I can go near who ever I want, Reid!"

"Like hell you can, I am soooo not jealous of Abbot!"

"I'm a big girl Reid, it would be nothing new with Abbot ... he's a really great kisser." I say before realising what I had said ... oh crap.

"Right! A great kisser ... eh? That is because you have never had me Lexie. You are soooo coming back too Tyler's with me ... RIGHT NOW!" He roughly pulls my arm knocking my ice-cream ... which I was really looking forward to thanks ... out of my hand. It flew through the air as if in slow motion and hit a passing motor bike, a yellow motor bike... Holy crap, we are in deep trouble if that's the bike I think it is.

"ALEXIS ... REID ... when I get my hands on you two!" Yelled the driver of the bike.

"Right, Lexie you move to Spain and I will move to France ... he will never find us there!" Reid laughs as we run down an alley way. I stop to catch my breath, I was athletically fit but these boys swim every day ... of course they would be fitter. Just then a really pissed off Pogue comes round the corner ... he must have used "catch up". If it wasn't for Reid being with me I would have used "get away". I don't want to reveal to them I have powers that would be like signing my own death warrant. I decide to run until I collapse ... yeah ... that sounds like a plan.

"Oh no, you don't Lexie ... where is your partner in crime?" Pogue says clasping my shoulder.

"Ehm, umm... w-what crime?" I say with a stutter.

"REID GET YOU ASS BACK HERE!" Pogue yells ahead of me. Ouch, burst my eardrums, buddy!

"Hello Pogue..." Reid says slowly coming into view.

"You both have ruined my bike!" Pogue said in a distressed voice.

"It was ice-cream Pogue ... not a bag of rocks!" Reid yelled in return.

I roll my eyes then took this time to run. I had to laugh at Pogue's expression over Reid's comment though. I grab Pogue's hand and pushed it away from my shuolder. I quickly weaved in and out of the two boys ... loving their expressions as I pass them by. Both boys are too stunned to move because I could manoeuvre round them with ease. Once they were safely out of sight, my veins flooded with the power and my speed instantly boomed. I felt like someone had seen me though. Yet I could see no one there. I stopped in an alley and let my eyes change back. Stepping out of the alley I could see a boy around my age standing, his crystal storm blue eyes drilling into me, watching me intently. As if he was branding me with a hot iron.

I could hear Pogue yelling several streets away. About how his precious bike was ruined and how Reid was going to have to pay to get it fixed. Come on! It was just ice-cream for goodness sake. One thing is for sure ... Pogue really doesn't like ice-cream!


	2. Power vs Roller Coaster

**Again I dont own the Covenant and probably never will... which is a tragedy to me and Sam. **

**Ok as it happens me and Sam decided to make a mini series of one-shot written by me... Ally. Sam gives me keywords and I write a story to fit round it. Todays keywords were Roller Coaster.**

**Enjoy the story.**

**

* * *

**

**Power vs. Roller Coaster**

Well last week's events were... amusing to say the least. As always I got a get out of jail free card while Reid shoulders all the blame. Insert evil laugh here! God I love being the girl of the covenant. So I was able to shift _all_ of the blame onto Reid and avoid having to wash the yellow monster that is Pogue's motorbike. I simply said that Reid had walked up to me in town and grabbed me for 'no apparent reason' and threw the ice-cream out of my hand. The old damsel in distress story works every time. Though the boys worked out I play them off each other so now I go through Kate. Kate knows I am probably not telling the whole truth but she and Reid don't get on that well so she takes my side. Kate has a fiery temper and Pogue hates seeing her upset.

The door bell rings, resounding throughout the sleeping household. Well it is three in the morning! Me being the light sleeper woke up. Mom slumped on the chair down stairs, glass of whiskey in her hand, in a deep dark sleep that protects her from the reality of the covenant. Caleb is in one of his 'dead sleeps' as he calls it, pity the fool who tries to wake him though. The boy could sleep through anything. I swing my feet over the side of the bed and walk down stairs. I am too tired to remember about the rug and trip over it. My head crashes against the solid wooden floor, I twist my wrist. I stand and let my veins drown with power and heal most of my injuries. When I am finally recovered from my concussion I open the door to find Tyler, Reid and Pogue. God! It's three is the bloody morning they must be drunk... yeah that sounds like Reid on a Saturday night. Yet it doesn't sound like Tyler and Pogue. Maybe Reid drugged them or paid them off.

"Little Lexie!" Reid slurs in a sleepy voice, pulling me into a hug.

"To what do I owe this encounter with all three of you at once?" I state still agitated from my now swollen lump on my head that wouldn't heal in a hurry.

"_We_ are taking _you_ and _Caleb_ to a theme park." Pogue declared in an as-a-matter-of-fact voice.

"At three in the bloody morning? Are you fecking serious?" I say in a sleepy anger.

"If we want to get there when the park opens, and then get the choice of all the rides... yeah!" Tyler states with a laugh before hugging me also. What is it with them hugging me? Didn't they know that when I'm tired my bite is _always_ worse than my bark!

Reid grabs my wrist and carts me upstairs to pack some bare essentials for taking with me. Tyler and Pogue go to try wake up Caleb... good luck to them! Once we are all down in the foyer area Caleb goes and wakes mom to tell her where we are going. We all get in the eight-seat car that Pogue's dad was driving. I end up in the back next to Reid, Tyler and Caleb in front of us and Pogue in the front with his dad. I must have fell asleep for the next thing I know I opened my eyes to find my head slumped on Reid's shoulder and his arm holding me closer to him.

My eyes widen, I so did not remember falling asleep like this! Reid will blame me if he wakes up saying that I am finally showing my true colours and that I was trying to seduce him... as if! I manoeuvre myself out of his grasp to find that he was already awake.

"No worries Lex, you fell asleep and hit your head of the window, I moved you so you wouldn't hit that lump again." He whispers softly before savagely prodding the lump. I growl lowly causing him to laugh.

"We're here guys... and girl!" Pogue shouts from the front of the car, "Lexie? Can you and Reid refrain from fighting in the car? I do _not_ want a repeat of last week!"

I nod, in no mood to argue. We all vacate the car and walk towards the entrance of the theme park. Reid and Tyler pull me away from the safety of Caleb and Pogue and drag me to a few of the stalls. On each of them I use discreetly to make Reid win every time and get him in trouble with Tyler. Erm, doesn't sound very nice but it works and I consider it pay back for the ice-cream stunt.

"I didn't use though!" Reid bawled at Tyler, as we stood far away from everyone else.

"Well who else could have then? I seriously hope you aren't trying to suggest that I did it. Or even better... that Lexie did it; she has no power Reid." Tyler says calmly rubbing his head. I secretly smirk... I love my powers being inconspicuous.

"Can you not believe I have a good aim?" Reid says his voice etched with a hint of betrayal. I start to feel bad now, trust me when Reid is concerned feeling bad about a prank does not happen very often.

"Let's just forget about it and go ride the roller coaster," I say to lighten the frosty atmosphere around the three of us.

We all walk to The Ultimate and stand in the queue; we wait for about half an hour until we reach the top of the queue. My half an hour was spent annoying the living hell out of Reid. I tapped his shoulder and looked the other way, I whistled pretending to be Reid... yes I can imitate the great Garwin mating call... yippee for me... cough... cough. Making the girls boyfriends think it was Reid _is _fun. I know Reid can take the guys anyway... I hope... well the guys _are_ pretty big... maybe I shouldn't have done that.

"Are you eyeing up my girlfriend?" One teenage boy demanded to know. Me, being the one that now seems to get guilty easily decide to step in to save the _oh so brave_ Reid Garwin who now seems to be cowering behind Tyler!

"Why would he eye up _your_ girlfriend when he has _me_?" I say with a smug look on my face, I could feel the boy's attention turn onto me, never mind Reid _and_ Tyler's gaze of shock drilling into the back of my head. Boy am I glad Reid chose suitable clothes that can only leave a guy to wonder what is underneath.

"Yeah get lost and stop eyeing up _my_ girlfriend!" Reid says mockingly wrapping his arms round my waist. The boy looks a tad shell shocked and why wouldn't he? How on this earth could a boy like Reid Garwin get a girl like me? Yet Reid's smile seems so warm and genuine I could have sworn he liked the thought of me as his girlfriend. Wait! What the hell am I thinking? Since when did I care what Reid wanted, it must be the tiredness, getting woke at three in the morning and trying to sleep in a moving car can leave you _very_ tired and _very_ delirious.

About ten minutes later I am being dragged to a seat on the roller coaster. Somehow I am lumbered in behind Tyler and Reid. Tyler and me, we hate going too fast whereas Reid loves speed. It is one of the appeals roller coasters holds for him as well as my car. I shut my eyes, I hate roller coasters but if it stops the boys arguing. I feel the seat tilt back as we go up the slope. I can feel the power enter my veins. NO! This can't be happening! I can't use now! I can feel the ride slow down... hell no, this so can't be happening. We stop at the top of the hill. The disappointed groans could be heard and the scared whimper from my lips. Then the ride starts moving again this time no matter how much my power tried the cart wouldn't stop. There was a barrier against it, when I get off the ride I can see Reid's eyes and Tyler's eyes are normal.

There was a boy straight ahead off us, though it was as if only I could see him. His red eyes look at me intently, before he disappeared giving a short but friendly wave. Is it possible there are more magical people other than the Sons and ... me?

Well as we meet back up with Caleb and Pogue we decide it is best not to tell them what happened today, the last thing we need is a fight between Caleb and Reid. As we leave the park I realise something, the Covenant power is just one big roller coaster ride and that is why Reid enjoys it a little too much.

* * *

**Just incase you were wondering, the keywords for Pogue doesn't like ice-cream were Ice-cream and Motorbike. **

**Please read and review and if you have any keyword ideas please feel free to suggest them.**

**- Ally**


End file.
